Why Are You So Infuriating?
by CallieCaspian
Summary: 'Why are you so infuriating' A tough case for our ladies may help new emotions come to light. C/S Mature themes Rated M for future chapters. R & R if you can.
1. Chapter 1

Why must you be so infuriating?

The evening was sweltering, the kind of heat that slaps you across the face and dives deep down into your lungs robbing you of any moisture within. Catherine could feel a small bead of sweat already making a routine track down her spine and she sighed.

 _'_ _Another day, another dollar_ ' She reasoned to herself.

Now, Catherine loved her job, she always had and she was not denying that fact now, but the situation in which she found herself within her job was now the issue. She wanted to get on with Sara, she really did. Catherine understood how hard it was for the team, their constant battles and the incessant arguments but there was just something about that proud brunette that managed to get under Catherine's skin and stuck in her mind. It was like the moment they entered into the same space together some distant boxing ring went off and they began tearing lumps into each other. Catherine slammed the door of her Tahoe with a little more force than necessary and made her way upstairs to the lab to start her shift.

Her leather clad foot had barely even made it through the threshold of her office before she felt a gentle but eager hand on her arm and she was unceremoniously spun around. Once she had regained some of her lost balance her cobalt eyes locked onto the overzealous face dithering in front of her.

"Greg? What can I do for you?"

"Grissoms looking for you, and he's on a little bit of a war path today, thought i'd give you a heads up." With that he turned and started to make his way back to his beloved DNA.

"Thanks Greg!" Catherine shouted over her shoulder as she now rounded herself away from her office, instead intent on finding Grissom. She didn't have to look too hard. She peered through the window in the break room and saw him and Sara with low heads and small whispers. Whatever they were talking about, it certainly looked serious. Sara felt the presence of someones eyes on her and glanced across her shoulder, she saw Catherine standing just outside the break room and motioned with her hand for her to join them.

"Whats going on guys?" Catherine asked softly as she joined them to sit at the plastic topped table.

"Well, I was just discussing with Sara here the new case that I have assigned you both too, this is a difficult one Catherine. I need your best work…from both of you." Grissom couldn't even look Catherine in the eye, She knew this must be a particularly hard case if he was even too scared to look at her.

Sara, who had sat silently with her eyes also lowered just gently pushed the cold manila folder across the table in Catherine's direction. Catherine picked it up with such diligence, that to Sara it looked like she was almost afraid the papers would hurt her. As Sara had already read them, she knew that physically Catherine will be fine, but mentally, she may never look at the world in the same way. Cases involving rape were always hard for both of the woman on the team, but their shared experiences and devotion to the job was also the reason that Grissom had assigned this case to them both. Their determination would lead to a conviction and the past trauma they shared would ensure the case was handled with the proper discretion and emotional responses.

Grissom stood silently, indicating that he had passed over this case and it was now down to the woman to deal with the evidence and get this bastard convicted. Sara busied herself making coffee for her and Catherine to go, out the corner of her eyes however she could see each emotion play out across her colleagues face. She saw the horror, the disgust, the fear, and the heartbreak. Sara having already felt the shocks reverberate through her at the sheer depraved level this criminal had sunken to. Sara turned around with the coffee and saw Catherine shake her head slightly as if to try and rid what she had just read.

"Ready to go?" Sara asked, her voice almost cracking.

"Yeah, we need to go, the faster we can process the scene, the faster we get this maniac." Catherine shuddered as she spoke, the thoughts of what they would find at this victims home.

The drive to the victims house was silent, each of the women lost in their own thoughts and memories. The journey a haze of colours and resounding sadness. As they pull up outside the victims house Catherine noted the ashen faces of the kaki covered police officers and the fear resounding inside there eyes at what they must have seen within the home. With a deep breath the ladies exited the car and make there way towards the house.

Brass intercepted the woman as they make their way across the threshold.

"Ladies? Are you sure?"

As Sara just waved him off and made her way into the home. Catherine placed a gentle hand on Jim's arm in comfort.

"Its what we do Brass." She then made her way to follow into the house only to be stopped by Sara just standing there.

Looking.

Observing.

Trying to look at everything and nothing at once.

The first victim they came across was that of a young woman, her body had once been dressed in a white night gown, now stained with her own crimson life. Her legs were twisted and spread wide. Her arms almost black with bruises from where she must have pulled at the tie ropes keeping her strung up.

The slash from her temple across her face and down her neck looked like the source of the sheer amount of blood pooled across her and the chestnut floor. However it still wasn't enough to shield the stab wounds that Catherine noted on her chest and abdomen.

Faintly, Sara was aware of Catherine standing over her shoulder reviewing the scene in front of her, gradually she moved inside and started to look at the woman properly, not as a dead body, but as a person. She studied the girls face, her almost flame like hair, so similar in tone to Catherine's, now that Sarah thinks about it, the eyes she can still make out are also of a blue hue not dissimilar to her colleagues, although this woman's were now devoid of any life and sparkle they once must have held. David could be heard making his way down the house towards them, and they both silently busied themselves with taking in the rest of the scene, whilst in turn letting David process what he was dealing with, not just in terms of work but emotionally as well. For all the man deals in death it is never easy to deal with a case such like this.

Catherine motioned to Sara that she was going to make her way through the house; Sara followed. They entered the next room and found a young man, he couldn't have been older than 18. He had been tied to a chair in the kitchen, his stomach split open from top to bottom, his inside spilled out creating a gruesome mosaic of entrails in front of him. Catherine felt her head spin with the sheer ferocity of this murderer. She closed her eyes for a moment and silently begged to herself that they would catch this animal.

Both woman now headed for the bedroom in the back of the house, here was the worst discovery of all. A girl, in her early teens, Catherine reasoned she'd be of similar ages to her daughter Lindsay. She had clearly been sexually assaulted, her body then beaten and hung from the ceiling fan in a sickening display of dominance by the person who had ravaged her. Catherine and Sara could only hope she had suffered minimally.

With everything the women could possibly use to catch this sick person bagged and tagged they started to make their way back to the lab.

Sara made her way on the roads, knuckles tight, gripping the steering wheel as if it was the only thing holding her in this world. Catherine reached over and lightly touched her leg making Sara jump slightly under her touch bringing her back down to earth.

"You doing okay Sara? Well, not okay, but you know?"

Sara cleared her throat and tried to make some sort of affirmation arise, but nothing came out, the lump in her throat had completely silenced her. She bit her lip instead and just shook her head slightly.

"Pull over Sara"

Against her better judgement Sara found herself automatically obeying, she slowly brought the car to a slow stop at the side of the road and slumped over the steering wheel. Her head bowed over and her body heaved with a huge dry sob that had been brewing since she had read the preliminary this morning. Catherine was instantly out of the car and round by Sara opening her door and throwing one arm around her shoulder, trying to offer some sort of support to her colleague, the woman she could barely stand let alone knew anything about. Their shared pain enveloped them in a moment where past transgressions meant nothing. This was simple, human, primal. This was comfort.

Eventually Catherine moved closer motioning to Sara just to move along the seat and that she would drive them back. Sara still said nothing she just shuffled down to the passengers side and sat there staring out the window. The women silently watched the colours of Las Vegas pass them by.

As they pulled into the lab car park Sara gently cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that back there Catherine." And with that she was out the car and half way across the car park before Catherine even had a chance to respond.

She caught up with Sara upstairs in one of the evidence rooms.

"What was that back there Sara?"

"What? Nothing. I acted unprofessionally, and I was apologising." She tried to turn her back on Catherine to busy herself once again but Catherine place a hand on her shoulder and spun her back towards her softly.

"Don't ever feel the need to apologise for that Sara. I know we have our moments, but this case isn't like every other, I understand. We all have tough times, we're supposed to be a team right?"

Sara merely nodded in response and picked up another piece from the bedroom, they at least now knew the victims names. The Hanson family, the mother was Sue, the young boy they found was called Caleb, and the young girl Scarlett. The women had found ID at the house and Brass confirmed it against the housing records. Catherine snapped on her own set of gloves and started sifting through evidence side by side with Sara. Occasionally they would reach for some evidence and there arms would brush, or there fingers would accidentally touch picking up the pieces. Strangely Catherine found herself enjoying each little moment, there was something comforting about feeling Saras touch whilst they worked on this sensitive case together.

Catherine was startled slightly when she heard soft singing, she couldn't pin point where it was immediately coming from, she assumed some lab geek had the radio on distantly. However when she really listened she realised that it was actually Sara singing to herself. Sara's brow was furrowed and her eyes were scanning the evidence so intently that Catherine assumed that she was completely oblivious to the fact she was now providing some quite beautiful atmosphere to the grim lab.

 _"_ _Leaves are on the ground,_

 _Fall has come,_

 _Blue skies turning grey,_

 _Like my love."_

Catherine put the bed sheet she was holding in her hands down and stood there staring at Sara. She tried to take her all in, for the first time, no judgement, no preconceptions. Just Sara, in this moment, singing to herself, and trying with all her prowess to catch a monster.

Catherine noticed her mocha hair that usually hung loosely round her face had been tucked back behind her ears, presumably to stop any form of distraction. She also noted that with Saras height the angle she was bent towards the desk must be causing her some severe pain not that the young CSI could notice with how focused she was right now. Her mouth was moving so slowly and delicately over the words she was singing that Catherine swore that each syllable was being caressed individually by Sara soft ruby lips.

 _"_ _I tried to carry you,_

 _and make you whole,_

 _but it was never enough ,_

 _i must go,_

 _and who is gonna save you, when I'm gone_

 _and who will watch over you, when I'm gone?"_

Suddenly, Sara was aware of someones eyes on her, she looked up towards where she felt the presence emanating. She saw Catherine's aqua blue eyes searching hers out, from where Sara was she noted it almost looked like Catherine had tears in her eyes, although she couldn't be sure.

The older CSI cleared her throat slightly. "You have a beautiful voice Sara."

Crimson flushed the brunettes cheeks as the realisation set in, she was known sometimes for singing to herself when she became too absorbed in a case or some evidence, but for some reason the fact that Catherine had now witnessed said embarrassing act and was now complimenting her on it was too much for Sara. She bowed her head further as if to shield herself from Catherine's view.

Catherine moved closer to Sara and put her hand on her chin to lift it so she could look the younger lady in the eyes. Eventually Sara couldn't hold out and she let her chocolate eyes lock on to the paralysingly beautiful ones in front of her.

"You Miss Sidle, need to learn how to take a compliment." Catherine spoke almost annoyedly. "I've never heard you sing before and believe me when I say that was beautiful, What song was that?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't really notice what I was singing, it just happens, I cant really help it, old habits die hard I suppose." The brunette mumbled, clearly still mortified as being caught singing by the older woman.

Catherine thought back for only a moment " _I tried to carry you and make you whole_."

Chagrin flushed throughout Saras body again, she sucked on her lips almost to silence the answer that was hiding. Catherine, not someone used to having her questions avoided proposed again.

"I'm waiting Sidle, What song was that?"

In the smallest voice Sara has ever used she sputtered out."Well, mine I suppose."

"You mean you wrote that? Sara its beautiful, I cant stress that enough, you're very talented." Catherine was shocked, not only to find out Sara has such a stunning voice but also such a talent for composing. Catherine didn't notice when her other hand had felt out Saras hip, but she was now hyper aware of the fact she was almost holding Sara, embracing her.

The brunette swallowed visibly, clearly struggling to form a comeback that would not negate the compliment Catherine had just given her considering how well she'd reacted to that just moments before.

"Ermm….thank you Catherine." She swallowed again, although this time it seemed to be in response to her noticing just how close her and her fellow colleague actually were. Saras eyes moved down to look at the small space between their bodies and as she trailed her eyes back up she couldn't help but notice Catherine's full curves. She knew Catherine was a sexy woman, she was not blind, but she had never actually looked and appreciated before. As she raised her head fully to look at Catherine once more she notice she had been caught, Catherine had one eyebrow quirked up in intrigue and a small look of shock across her mouth. Sara flushed for the third time and wondered if it was possible to over embarrass yourself.

Catherine lost herself for a moment, maybe it was the song, maybe the way Sara had just noticed her, but either way it was happening. Catherine was moving her body closer to Sara and she wasn't pulling away. They gazed into each others eyes as Sara tilted her head up, accepting the fate of what was about to happen.

Their was a palpable tingle in the air that both woman could feel. Sara lightly brushed her hand up Catherine's spine and she felt the red head shiver slightly under her touch. Her hand settled in the soft trestles at the nape of her neck, and started to pull Catherine closer. Catherine needed no further confirmation than this and with one last look at Saras delicate lips she closed the distance and tentatively kissed the velvet beneath her. She felt Sara respond immediately, her lips seeking out Catherine's, sucking and nibbling at the flesh she found there.

Saras felt her body react instantaneously to the beautiful woman in front of her, a small moan rumble its way through her throat. She gripped at Catherine's hair a little tighter than before, not wanting this moment to end. Catherine lightly dragged her hands up Sara sides settling them around her neck as she groaned at the feel of Saras body flush against her own, she pulled her tighter around herself wanting to not know where she ended and Sara began.

All at once, both woman heard the voice of a handsome Texan behind their closed door, they sprung away from each other in time to see the door swing open and notice Nick with his back to them shouting off some taunt to Warrick as he walked past.

"I'll give you them odds Warrick, you're on!" He turned and noticed the woman leaning over the evidence, but something was amiss, the atmosphere felt off, although that was not unusual around these two sarcastic women. He brushed it off as interrupting another famous Sidle/Willows squabble.

"Ladies?" He asked almost nervously. "Grissom wants an update when your ready?"

"Thanks Nick, were coming." Catherine answered slightly breathlessly.

He left the ladies and made his way to the break room.

Catherine shot a side look at Sara who was looking intently as a piece of paper in front of her, clearly trying to avoid eye contact with the older woman.

"We better go update the boss." Catherine muttered, she made her way towards Grissoms office without looking back at Sara knowing she would be following her.

After up dating Grissom on the little information they had so far, Sara growled at Catherine to speak to her in the locker room in a couple of minutes. As Catherine entered she found Sara sitting on one of the benches, Sara stood up immediately and rounded on Catherine.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WILLOWS?!" Sara all but screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"_** ** _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WILLOWS?!" Sara all but screamed._**

Catherine's eyes met the brunettes; fury building within her.

"What do you mean, Sara?" She spat out. Slamming her hands on the side of a locker before continuing. "You weren't exactly asking me to stop, as far as I remember you were quite a willing participant!"

"Y…you…you…we…kissed…but…" Sara stammered clearly unsure of herself all of a sudden, and at a loss for how to deal with this.

Catherine's anger subsided almost as quickly as it had arose, she slowly walked towards Sara who now held her head in her hands. Catherine dropped her voice to a softer tone.

"Look, we both got lost in the moment, this case is horrific, and were both human, we just wanted a little comfort in the moment, no big deal okay." Catherine removed Sara's hands from her face and met her eyes. Sara looked lost within herself but nodded her head to agree.

"Yeah, I guess your right Catherine." She sighed.

Catherine briefly wrapped her arms around the younger lady in front of her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Sara shakily raised her arms to return the hug. Coconut invaded Sara's nostrils and she shivered internally at the smell of the older woman in her arms. The ladies broke the embrace and Catherine cleared her throat.

"We should probably get back to the evidence Sidle, this case isn't going to solve itself."

Sara followed her out of the locker room and they continued working silently searching for the key to cracking this case. Both women were lost within their own thoughts.

 _What the hell was that! I know I blamed it on comfort, but it was more than that, wasn't it? Was it? I've not felt my pulse race like that in a long time._ _I can still smell her sweet cinnamon scent around me. No, this was a mistake, a pleasant mistake but a mistake nonetheless._ Catherine was trying to reason what had happened between them, little did she know, Sara was having the same intrusive thoughts within her own head.

 _I don't know if I could be anymore confused right now. We kissed! Catherine Willows, a woman who I can barely stand to be in the same room as! Why! What did this mean? Did it mean anything? Surely not, it was like she said, we both wanted comfort. Then why can I still feel her finger tips burning their way around my waist. No! This was nothing. It certainly won't happen again._

"Catherine, I think I've found something." The older woman came over to Sara and looked at the piece of torn paper the brunette held between a pair of tweezers. " It looks like some sort of receipt for a knife, maybe if we can find out where this was purchased we can find the person who did this."

"Good find Sidle, lets go."

By the end of the next days shift, the women had the man they believed to be responsible in custody-Derek Jennings. He was an ex-lover of Sue and a scum bag to boot. After a few hours of tough questioning from Brass, he finally cracked, admitting with a sickening smile that he had killed the Hanson's and he would do it all again because "that bitch Sue deserved it, and her little bitch kids too."

Catherine felt dirty just watching the interview, she couldn't wait to go home and forget about this monster. Sara silently came up behind her gently placing her hand on Catherine shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"He's going away for a long time Cath, we got him." The sound of Sara using Catherine's nickname was oddly comforting.

"True, but psychos like him are a dime a dozen in this city." Catherine responded almost defeatedly.

"Come on Cath, our shifts almost over, lets sign out and grab a coffee, my treat." Sara couldn't understand why all of a sudden she felt protective over her colleague, but her heart broke a little seeing this normally strong woman looking so depressed.

Catherine nodded her head in agreement and they headed out. She could feel a shift in the relationship between her and Sara,s he was happy to have gone a full 48 hours without fighting with her. Maybe their accidental kiss did more good then harm in the end. Either way she was happy to have someone there right now.

They went to a diner frequented by the team and grabbed a booth, they both got their coffees and let out a sigh of relief as the sweet nectar of caffeine washed over them both. Being out in the sunshine of Vegas both women felt more at ease, they could try and put Derek behind them now.

"Thanks for this Sara, I like this new side of us."

"Me too Cath, it makes a nice change to us hanging off each others throats." Sara chuckled.

Catherine joined in with the younger woman's infectious laughter. "It does."

Both women enjoyed their coffees while passing small comments about the fellow patrons and what they planned to do on their days off. The gaps of silence that came in between sentences felt more comfortable than either would have felt just days earlier.

Sara settled their bill and the ladies parted ways, each informing the other to enjoy their time off work and that they would see each other back in the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right team, assignments." Grissoms voice rang out over the break room. "Warrick, Nick-you've got a 419 over on Banjo Street. Catherine,Sara-you've got a B and E on Gaye Lane." The team grabbed the corresponding folders and made there way down to the garage.

"Be safe girls!" Nick called over to the ladies as they climbed into Catherine's Tahoe.

"Same to you boys" Catherine called over her shoulder before starting the car and making her way to their crime scene. She looked over at Sara who seemed to be consumed in her thoughts once again, Catherine flicked the radio on and turned up the volume. She recognised the soothing chords ringing out her stereo system and began tapping her hands in time along her steering wheel. All of a sudden from the silence beside her she heard Sara begin to sing along.

 _"_ _She says its cold outside and she hands me my raincoat,_

 _She's always worried about things like that,_

 _She says its all going to end and it might as well be my fault,_

 _And she only sleeps when it's raining,_

 _And she screams, and her voice is straining,_

 _And she says baby,_

 _Its three AM and I must be lonely,_

 _When she says baby,_

 _Well I cant help but be scared of it all sometimes_

 _And the rains gonna wash away I believe it"_

Catherine risked a glance across at Sara who had shut her eyes, clearly just enjoying the music. Once again Catherine was blown away by the beautiful tones of her colleague. Her voice melted through the air, the right amount of power and soul.

" _She's got a little bit of something, god its better than nothing,_

 _And in her colour portrait world she believes that she's got it all,_

 _She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to,_

 _And she only sleeps when it's raining,_

 _And she screams, and her voice is straining."_

The song had changed key and was beginning to reach a crescendo, the flame head gambled another glance over as she stopped at a red light. Sara opened her eyes as she belted out the next few lines.

 _"_ _And she says baby,_

 _It's three AM i must be lonely,_

 _Oh, when she says baby-"_

Sara stopped suddenly, aware of the eyes upon her. "Sorry Catherine, I lost myself for a moment." She looked mortified at once again being caught singing by her co-worker.

"Never apologise for singing, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you have such an incredible voice." Sara turned quickly looking out of her window, as Catherine saw the light turn she shifted the car back in to drive before continuing. "Why did you never pursue singing professionally, God knows you have the natural flair for it."

Sara shook her head when responding, trying to shake off the compliment from Catherine. "Singing is something I do for me, its private, I love music, in all its shapes. However science is wear my heart truly lies. Being able to help victims of the cruelty of the world. Thats my true calling."

"Well, if you ever want a change of careers, I know I would definitely come see you perform." Catherine smiled at the younger woman warmly. Sara returned the smile before turning her head back to the view out of her window.

The women arrived at the scene not long after. They exited the vehicle and made there way to the store. Sara flung her arm out in front of Catherine before she could enter the building.

"Hold on" she hushed "Where are the officers, there should be someone here until we clear the scene." She pulled her gun out as she slowly entered the building.

Catherine drew her gun also and silently moved behind Sara into the store. Catherine noticed a pair of ochre clad legs strewn out at an awkward angle at the end of one of the aisles, a pool of blood had formed near the body. She pulled out her phone immediately calling for back up.

"This is Willows, I'm attending the B and E on Gaye Lane, officer down I repeat officer down." She whispered into her mobile.

Sara her a quiet crash from behind them, she motioned with a finger over her lips for Catherine to be quiet and crouch down. She moved close to her. "I think he's still here." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she saw movement further within the store. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed Catherine's hand and dragged her into a small closet nearby, silently closing the door behind them.

Catherine's breath caught in her throat at the speed of being flung into the closet with Saras body pressing tightly against hers in the dimly lit, enclosed space. She could make out the look of worry on Saras face, it was probably matched by a similar look on hers, Sara again whispered into her ear. "We can stay here until back up arrives, just be quiet."

Catherine nodded her head in agreement, her heart rate still sky high from the feel of the taller woman pressed into her, her curves flush with her own and Sara's thigh lightly pressed between her own. Saras voice seem to falter slightly as she spoke again. "We'll be fine Cath, 10 minutes and we will be out of here15 tops." Again Catherine just nodded and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. This closet was quickly becoming stiflingly hot. She could feel a slight sheen of sweat already building on her forehead.

Sara shifted slightly trying to removed the back of the door handle from the small of her back. She unconsciously moved her thigh further in between Catherine's. This elicited a slight gasp from the older woman. At this Sara's ears perked up at the reaction she received from the woman crushed up against her. Sara could feel Catherine's ragged breath on her necked, hot, intoxicatingly wet. She shifted again this time not to remove to door from her back, but curious to see if she could elicit a similar response in the older woman. She pushed her thigh upward with more force then earlier, right into Catherine's core. Again, Catherine let out a gasp, quietly surprising the subsequent moan that followed. Sara leaned into Catherine and almost brushed her ear with her lips, almost.

"Sorry Catherine, theres not much room in here."

"It's okay. It's just hot in here." Catherine responded in hushed tones. She was trying to regain control of her breathing. She couldn't figure out how Sara had turned her into such a puddle with the simple act of pressure between her legs and the proximity of her body. Even with the danger just feet outside the door Catherine was lost in the brunette in front of her.

At last Sara was suddenly very aware of the temperature inside the room, she could feel a bead of sweat collecting, then slowly drip its way from her neck right down her spine. She was unaware of why or where this boldness had come from suddenly, but she was enjoying it too much to stop herself now.

"It certainly is hot in here." She drawled out the word hot letting it linger in the air, her teeth barely brushing along Catherine's ear lobe. With a puff of her chest and a decisive glint in her eye Catherine was over come with a cockiness to make Sara suffer as much as she now was.

She wiggled her hips slightly, raising one leg a little off the ground bringing her knee into contact with Saras crotch. It was Saras turn to shudder at the contact.

"Sorry Sidle, my leg was beginning to cramp up." Catherine smirked, glad she wasn't the only one effected by this compromising situation. Deciding to ramp it up another notch. She reached up with one hand and popped a button on her blouse open, quickly followed by a second button.

"God it's so hot in here." She spoke mirroring the way Sara had teased her with the same word only moments before.

Sara swallowed a lump in her throat and licked her lips, her eyes floated down to the creamy valley now exposed to her. Her breath hitching when she saw the lace clad breasts of the woman pressed into her.

Urged on by the reaction Catherine pushed further. "See something you like Sidle" She teased.

"You have no idea Willows." Sara smirked back. Catherine was clearly taken aback by the shift in power between the woman once again, Sara quirked an eyebrow up and locked eyes with her. She once again pushed her thigh harder into Catherine and this time she ran her hands up her sides, trailing her fingers gently stoping just underneath the older woman's clothed breasts. Catherine could feel her body respond, she could feel the wetness beginning to pool between her thighs and she couldn't fight it any longer. Her nostrils were invaded by that same sweet yet spicy cinnamon scent from a few days earlier, a scent Catherine now knew as oh so distinctly Sara. She grabbed onto the brunettes waist and simultaneously pushed her leg further into Saras core whilst grinding down onto her own leg.

Both of the women's resolve had completely disappeared now as they both moaned as quietly as possible, given the unknown danger that could still be awaiting them beyond the metal door keeping them in this position.

Sara bit her lip and god Catherine thought it may have been the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She wanted to be that lip. Both women now ground their thighs against each other, confident that they both wanted this moment. Sara leaned her face down towards Catherine and kept intense eye contact with the sapphire orbs in front of her, her own caramel pools boring down into Catherine's soul. No words were needed. They're grinding had picked up speed, and Catherine slipped her hands around to the front of Sara's waist and dragged her nails lightly over the skin exposed above her waist band. Sara bit her lip harder, close to drawing blood but trying to be as silent as possible given the situation she now found herself in with her co-worker. Saras hips bucked more wildly against Catherine's and she lost all remaining resolve and silence. She lowered her head once more to Catherine's ear and growled lowly.

"Fuck! Kiss me Willows!"

Needing no further invitation, Catherine removed one hand from the teasing of Saras waistband, she raised it and wrapped it around her neck. She slammed their lips together, almost bruisingly hard. She felt the warm delicate flesh beneath her open and Saras tongue ran along the bottom of Catherine's mouth demanding to be let in. Catherine allowed the intrusion immediately, and the woman shared a frenzied kiss of wet tongues and teeth. Sara nipped at Catherine lips once more before moving them along her jaw, grazing her teeth along the beautiful skin exposed underneath her lips. She peppered kisses down her neck, occasionally teasing her tongue along the skin she found beneath it. A moaned reverberated it's way out of Catherine's chest and once again she noted how wet she truly was. Her mouth was saying the words before she knew what was happening.

"I'm so wet for you Sara."

This was too much for Sara as she removed her lips from Catherine's neck, eliciting a moan of disappointment only to be replaced by that one of appreciation as Sara began to kiss the valley of her chest instead, moving her hands up to graze her fingertips along the top of the exposed flesh, burning a trail in her wake.

Catherine moved her own hands back to teasing the waistband of Sara's jeans, she decided to scratch slightly lower, just under the band of her trousers. Then lower still. Feeling the muscle under her nails ripple enthusiastically.

"I want you Catherine, touch me, I want you to feel how wet I am for you." Catherine shuddered at the words, making her crumble, another wave of seduction ripping through her. She pushed her hands down into Sara's underwear and gasped at the wetness she found inside, her finger were instantly coated. She delicately brushed one finger through the drenched folds, and was met with a guttural moan from Sara.

"Shhhh baby" she hushed into the brunettes ears.

To avoid any other noises Sara latched her mouth back onto Catherine's neck, sucking and biting at the skin she found. Catherine bit her lip as she continued sliding her hands in between Saras folds, she brushed her finger lightly across Sara's clit. Making the woman buck into her hand violently. She bit down harder on Catherine's neck, scared to make any noises which may alert the intruder to their presence. All of a sudden a voice rang out from the room behind the door.

"WILLOWS! SIDLE! ARE YOU HERE?"

Catherine removed her hand immediately at the voice breaking the spell they were captivated in within the closet. Sara removed her lips from her neck and breathed raggedly against her. Catherine lifted her chin to lock eyes with her, she raised her hand that had previously been teasing Sara and licked her fingers with a delicious fever. Sara swallowed audibly at the act. Clearly still in a full state of arousal. Sara leaned in and kissed the red head softly. She could taste herself on Catherine's lips which only heightened the state she was in.

"To be continued Catherine." Shocked by her own words but also not willing to let this be a one time frustrating incident. Clearly there was something going on between them and she wanted to fully explore it. Catherine beamed up at her.

"I hope so Sara." With that she flattened her hair and re-buttoned her blouse. Trying to even out her own breathing.

Sara placed her hand on the door knob behind her back. With one last look at Catherine she asked.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Catherine confirmed.

With that they stepped out of they're hiding place and looked for the officer that was looking for them.

"We're here!" Sara shouted.

The officer rounded the aisle and came down towards them, it was Jackson, an officer of Brass's.

"Are you girls okay?" He asked hurriedly. "When I came in and couldn't find you I was worried, I didn't want to think what may have happened"

"We're find Jackson." Catherine responded, stealing a sly look at Sara who was grinning . "Sara thought it best we hid until back up arrived, we didn't know who it was in the store with us but with thought it best to be safe. What happened to the officer down?" she asked almost frantically forgetting about the poor man who was potentially bleeding to death.

"EMT's came in and grabbed him, he looks like he'll be fine, lost a lot of blood, but he's in the best hands now."

"Thank god." Sara responded. "Well, I suppose we should get started with what we came here to do."

She turned and went to the door way to pick up her previously left evidence kit, Catherine walked over to do the same. As she neared Sara she bent down under the pretence of picking up something. However she slowly slid her hand from the bottom of Saras denim covered leg trailing her nails along the back of her calf, then her knee, finally up her thigh before settling lightly on the small of her back. Sara gasped slightly and turned to face her. Catherine merely winked and walked off towards the cash register. Sara blushed and bowed her head, before heading off to finger print the door.


End file.
